villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Q
|origin = Star Trek: The Next Generation |occupation = Member of the Q Continuum |skills = Variety of godlike powers (as a Q) High intelligence with the IQ of 2005 (when he is depowered) Extraordinary manipulation Omnipotence Immortality |hobby = Annoying Starfleet officers (particularly Captain Picard and Kathryn Janeway). |goals = Either amuse himself or help humanity. |crimes = Abuse of power Brainwashing |type of villain = Tyrannical Trickster}} Q is an anti-villain from Star Trek: The Next Generation. He is depicted as a rogue member of the Q Continuum - a society of godlike aliens who are nearly omnipotent by human-standards. Q loves to misuse his power and has the personality of a treacherous, manipulative, calculating and villainous trickster: taking delight in causing mischief and chaos. In his first appearance, he tries to put the entire crew of the USS Enterprise on trial for the crimes of humanity and ever since then he has taken to making trouble for them, especially Jean-Luc Picard - whom he seems to have a fondness for. He also causes trouble for other members of the Federation and innumerable other species, he gets so bad that the other members of the Q Collective eventually removed his power - however, he manages to get them back again and becomes somewhat more responsible. He was introduced as a major antagonist in Season 1 yet many of his actions later have a teaching purpose and in "Tapestry" and "All Good Things...", he actually helps Picard overcome obstacles. He has since been more of a nuisance than a villain. The late chose the letter "Q" (the 17th letter of the English alphabet) in honor of his friend Janet Quarton. He was portrayed by , who also played Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sinestro in Duck Dodgers, and Brainiac in Justice League Action. History Q appeared to the crews of several Starfleet vessels and outposts during the 2360s and the 2370s. All Starfleet personnel of command status are briefed on his existence. One such briefing was attended by Benjamin Sisko in 2367. He typically appears as a humanoid male (though he can take on other forms if he wishes). Q usually appeared as a Starfleet officer, typically as a Captain, but he has appeared in the uniform of other ranks, from Commander up through Fleet Admiral. In every appearance, he demonstrates superior capabilities, but also a mindset that seemed quite unlike what Federation scientists expected for such a powerful being. He has been described (in turn) as "obnoxious", "interfering", and a "pest". However, underneath his petulant and acerbic attitude, there seemed to be a hidden agenda to Q's visits that seemed to have the best interests of Humanity at their core. This could possibly suggest that Q's obnoxious, problematic, troublesome and vituperative attitude was far from his true nature, although this opinion cannot be directly proven. When temporarily rendered Human by the Continuum, Q claims to possess an IQ of 2005. ''Picard and the Enterprise-D'' Q was first encountered by the Federation when he appeared aboard the USS Enterprise-D in early 2364. He warned the crew of the Enterprise that Humanity should return to their home star system or be destroyed, and when he encountered resistance, he placed Humanity on trial with Jean-Luc Picard and his command crew as representatives. He accuses Humanity of being a "dangerous, savage child-race". However, Picard managed to strike a deal with Q, and submitted to a test of conduct to prove that Humanity had evolved beyond its previously savage and inhospitable state. The Enterprise's mission to Farpoint Station served as this test. The Starfleet crew sufficiently proved their evolved state of being by discovering and assisting a spaceborne entity that had been coerced by the Bandi to take the form of a starbase. Q disappeared, but he promised the crew they had not seen the last of him. The next time, Q appeared on the Enterprise later that year, he created an odd, bizarre, mysterious, and deadly "game" for the ship's crew, in order to demonstrate that he had given Commander Riker Q-like abilities. He and Picard settled on a bet that if Riker rejected his offer, the Q would leave Humanity alone forever. Ultimately, Riker rejected these new powers, and Q was forced back into the Continuum. His motives for attempting to recruit Riker were made unclear. However, he did imply that the Q needed a Q who was originally Human to ensure that Humans would not eventually surpass the Q. In his third appearance in 2365, Q first expressed an interest in joining Picard's crew. He even offered to refrain from using his powers for the duration, perhaps to prove that his offer was extremely genuine, authentic, praiseworthy, and straightforward. However, when Picard vehemently declined, Q tried to show how much he could be of assistance by hurling the Enterprise into the path of a Borg cube. Q was hoping to show the Federation that it was entirely unprepared to meet some of the more powerful races that existed in the universe. Ultimately, Picard had to beg for Q's help in escaping from the pursuit of the Borg ship. Interestingly, in this encounter, Q alludes to a past association with Enterprise bartender Guinan. Guinan declined to elaborate on the nature of her relationship other than to state that the two had had some dealings and to express her extreme dislike for Q. Based on Q's reactions, the sentiment seemed to be mutual and reciprocal. In 2366, Q was stripped of his omnipotence and immortality and transformed into a Human by the Q Continuum as punishment for his thoughtless irresponsibility. He sought refuge on the Enterprise, requesting asylum and protection from those beings in the universe whom he had tormented. Although Captain Picard and the rest of the crew were unconvinced of the sincerity of Q's plea (and indeed suspected that the entire situation was merely an elaborate prank), Picard agreed to provide Q temporary asylum. He is not a scientist, but Q provides theoretical guidance for Geordi La Forge's investigative analysis of the Bre'el IV satellite. During this time, Data was assigned to watch Q, and Q gained an exceptionally unusual perspective on Humanity and its condition. However, after a Calamarain attack nearly destroyed Data, Q then resolved to end his life in order to prevent further risk to the Enterprise crew. Another Q prevented Q from sacrificing himself, and restored Q's powers as a reward for his selfless and altruistic act. In gratitude, Q corrected the orbit of the Bre'el IV moon, which was in danger of colliding with its primary – an event which the Enterprise crew was trying to prevent. In fact, Q also gave a special gift to Data, his "professor of the Humanities" – a brief moment of laughter. In 2367, the Enterprise crew encountered a woman claiming to be the mythical Ardra of Ventax II. Her supporting demonstrations of omnipotent power resemble those of Q, to the extent that the Enterprise crew speculated that she might be of the Q Continuum or perhaps Q himself. Picard points out that the woman's obsession with the Contract of Ardra was too atypical of Q, and her powers were later proved to be aided by sophisticated technology rather than any innate ability. Later in the same year, Q returned to the Enterprise to "properly" thank Captain Picard for his role in helping him regain his standing in the Continuum. At the time, Picard was meeting a friend named Vash, whom he had met on Risa the year before. Q resolves to teach Picard a lesson about love, and cast Picard, Vash, and the Enterprise command crew into an elaborate scenario styled by the ancient legend of Robin Hood. Q himself assumed the role of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Ultimately, Picard learned his lesson, and everyone was returned to the Enterprise. Intrigued by Vash, though, Q offers to take her on an adventurous journey of exploration to explore various archaeological ruins of the galaxy, and she accepted. In 2369, once again, Q appeared aboard the Enterprise-D, this time to instruct Amanda Rogers, a seemingly Human female who developed Q powers during her internship with Doctor Beverly Crusher. Shortly after Rogers' birth, the Continuum uses a tornado to execute Rogers' parents, two Q who had assumed life as Humans on Earth, for secretly conceiving a child. Although Q's petulant and acerbic attitude did little to ingratiate himself to Amanda, he eventually convinces her to go with him to the Continuum to learn to use her newfound abilities. Later that same year, Q appeared to Jean-Luc Picard when the latter was critically injured in a Lenarian ambush. Appearing as "God" (though Picard had a hard time accepting that he was dead and that he would have to spend eternity with Q because, according to him, "the universe is not so poorly designed"), Q told Picard that he has died because of his artificial heart, and offered him the chance to return to the spontaneous incident in his youth, allowing him to relive the events leading up to his near-fatal injury and change history. Although Picard was dramatically successful in changing history, he eventually realized that the event - and his previous nature as a conceited, obstreperous, persuasive, arrogant, brash, rude and cocky young man – was a part of his respective identity, and had helped mold him into the successful Starfleet officer that he had become. Even though he was extremely uncertain, ambivalent, and inconclusive as to whether the experience had been real or simply a vision, Picard was especially appreciative and grateful for Q's revelation. In 2370, Q returned to the Enterprise to continue the trial against Humanity. Claiming that the 7-year-old trial have never actually ended, Q proclaims Humanity guilty of "being inferior" and informed Picard that his race was to be destroyed. He sent Picard traveling through time to his past, present, and future, where he was presented with a temporal paradox, in the form of a destructive eruption of anti-time in the Devron system. In this paradox, Picard himself was completely responsible and authoritative for the creation of the anomaly, that propagated backwards in normal time (anti-time having the opposite properties of normal time), thus destroying Humanity in the past. However, in addition to sending Picard jumping through time, Q also provides Picard with hints to understanding the nature of the contradictory paradox. Ultimately, Picard determined the solution and devised a way to close the anti-time anomaly in all three time periods. Following the success, Q revealed that the entire experience was a test, aimed at determining whether Humanity is capable of expanding its horizons to understand some of the advanced concepts of the universe. Departing, Q promises to continue watching Humanity, proclaiming that "the trial never ends". ''Deep Space 9'' In 2369, Q followed Vash back to the Alpha Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole created a new avenue of travel between there and the Gamma Quadrant. Having had so much fun with her, Q wanted to continue exploring the galaxy, but Vash wanted nothing to do with him. While the two were at Deep Space 9, mysterious power drains were believed to be Q's doing, but they were actually due to an embryonic lifeform that Vash had unknowingly brought back from the Gamma Quadrant. Q also has a brief confrontation with Commander Benjamin Sisko during his visit, and disrupted an auction that Quark and Vash staged in Quark's bar. Despite his boisterous and rambunctious behavior, his presence may have partially been due to his promise to Picard to ensure Vash's safety. In the end, Vash and Q went their separate ways p. Both of them eventually admitted to retaining a certain fondness for each other regardless. Janeway and Voyager In 2372, Q was sent by the Continuum to board the USS Voyager, whose crew had unintentionally released a renegade Q from confinement in a rogue comet. When the other Q (later known as "Quinn") asked for asylum on Voyager in order to fulfill his wish to commit suicide (an act considered illegal in the Continuum), Q was permitted to represent the Continuum at the hearing. Q argued that permitting a Q to commit suicide would cause unspeakable chaos, disorder, and pandemonium – a profound irony considering Q's own history as a prankster and renegade (when confronted with his past deeds, Q commented that "his record has been expunged."). Ultimately, Quinn's arguments prevailed, and he was made into a mortal being. Q himself was touched by Quinn's dedication and beliefs – Quinn has previously been a respectable and devoted admirer of Q's, because of Q's propensity to stir controversy and cause disorder – and actually provided Quinn with the means with which to commit suicide. Q resolved to return to some of his old habits, and to encourage the Continuum to allow more chaos in their own order. Following the death of Quinn, a massive Q Civil War broke out, as the forces of the status quo resisted the calls for change in the Continuum, by a faction led by Q himself. Seeking to end the conflict, Q devised a plan to mate with Kathryn Janeway, the captain of Voyager, in order to create a new Q/Human hybrid – a new breed of Q that would help bring an end to the civil war. However, Janeway flatly refused. Q then kidnapped Janeway to the Continuum, where he again tried to persuade her by explaining the nature of the serious conflict. However, Janeway again declined, (though she openly sympathized with Q for his inability to understand love) and attempted to negotiate a truce between the two sides. However, these negotiations failed, because the status quo faction refused to accept any terms other than surrender. They attempt to execute both Q and Janeway, but they were stopped by personnel from Voyager with the assistance of a female Q, an old flame of Q's. Q then proposes mating with his old girlfriend instead, and she agreed. The new child, nicknamed Junior, becomes the first child born in the Continuum in millennia, and his presence brought an end to the civil war. However, Q's child does not prove to become the perfect "savior" child that he was meant to be. Junior grew into a spoiled brat, causing even more chaos and disorder than his father's pranks ever did. Q tries to briefly leave his son with "Aunt Kathy" aboard Voyager, hoping that Janeway's "vaunted Starfleet ideals" would rub off on him. Q himself began to learn more about the role of being a parent. However, after spending years with the child, Junior only begins to behave worse. As a result, Q stripped his son of his powers and left him aboard Voyager again under the care of Janeway, telling him to reform his ways within a week or Junior would be sentenced by the Continuum to spend infinite eternity as an Oprelian amoeba. Although Q was seemingly unimpressed by his son's progress, he devised a test of "Q-ness" to determine whether his son had improved his attitude. He masquerades as a Chokuzan captain and threatens Junior and his friend Icheb after they stole the Delta Flyer II from Voyager. Junior passed with flying colors, offering to sacrifice himself to face the consequence of his actions, which had endangered Icheb. However, the Continuum was unimpressed by Junior's progress, and sentenced him to remain Human. Outraged, Q proclaims that he would leave the Continuum if his son was not allowed to rejoin – the pair were a "packaged deal". "Begging for Q's return" as a deterrent to instability (Q earlier stated that he "holds them all together"), the Continuum acquiesced, on one condition – that Q retain eternal custody of the boy. Grateful for her assistance, Q provided Janeway with a map to a shortcut that would shave three years off Voyager's journey home. Janeway asked Q why he did not send them all the way back to Earth, his response being that it would be setting a bad example for his son if he did all of the work for them. Personality Q was an extremely shrewd, powerful, blasphemous and arrogant being who was very sure of his power and superiority over mortal races. Quick to insult and prod, he enjoyed playing with what he considered "lesser" species, making them jump through hoops and testing them for his own amusement. Q claimed to have an intelligence quotient in the millions, compared to an average humanoid. He has been observed to handle timelines better than individuals. Most of his entrances were swift, grand, and unexpected. Other people have been known for him lying in wait, just around the corner. Q was very cruel, stubborn, argumentative, bad-tempered and truculent, so he behaved in many ways like a small child. Until now, the most efficacious way of getting Q to leave anyone alone has proved to be simply ignoring him and not giving him the attention that he desires. He loved to provoke William T. Riker and Worf, referring to the latter as "Microbrain". Q called the known universe his backyard. Before Spock's encounter with Q, Spock was told that he should never approach him as he would an adult, as he will respond as a child. However, Spock disagreed with the approximation believing that Q would respond to a real threat with brisk and cheerful readiness. While his motives in preparing humanity in general and Picard specifically for their ultimate destiny might seem compassionate and selfish at first, it was noted that the fate of the Continuum itself was also at stake, so his preparations for humanity could easily be seen as being exclusively acting in his own best interest. Although Q mostly acts like a childish person, as he has been known to act selflessly. This "residue of humanity" was influenced partially from Data's advice of the concept. Q viewed the android as his only teacher of humanity, especially after protecting him from the Calamarain. After Data's gesture, Q told him that his actions made him far more human than he could ever hope to become. As a reward, Q left Data a few seconds of real emotional laughter. Gallery Images Picard meets Q for the first time.jpg|Q as a 16th century Sea Captain. Q with cigarette.jpg|Q as a 20th Century USMC Captain. Q 21st Soldier.jpg|Q as a 21st century Earth Army Soldier. Q as judge, 2364.jpg|Q as a Judge. Aldebaran serpent.jpg|Q as an Aldebaran serpent. Q appears as Data.jpg|Q taking on Data's look. Q as a Franciscan monk.jpg|Q as Franciscan Monk. Q admiral.jpg|Q as a Starfleet Admiral in Dress uniform. MarshalQ.jpg|Q as a French Marshal. Q as starfleet commander.jpg|Q as a Starfleet Commander. Q, Bajoran waiter.jpg|Q disguised as a Bajoran waiter. Chokuzan commander.jpg|Q posing as a Chokuzan Captain. Qless126.jpg|Q wearing a uniform identical to what Commander Sisko wears. Q, 2372.jpg|Q on board the USS Voyager. Videos Star Trek Q's Lessons|Q's Lessons Sisko punches Q|Sisko hitting Q. Q Falls Asleep|Q falling asleep. Trivia *In the episode "Déjà Q", after several unsuccessful attempts by Les Landau to film Q's nude scene without forcing the actor to actually have no clothes, John de Lancie finally asked anyone who was offended by nudity to leave, stripped down, and filmed the scene in one take. External Links *Q in Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Energy Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Redeemed Category:Malefactors Category:Humanoid Category:Omniscient Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Guardians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero